Four is the Common Denominator
by Bonnie285
Summary: This is something a friend and I have been cooking up...if you dont like it dont review...this is just for fun. Full summary inside: BCGAOC, FOC, SprmnOC, BtmnOC? Four Canadian girls have powers!
1. C: P

Disclaimer& A/N: I own NONE of the superheroes 'cept for "Aviator", "Dusk", "Oracle", and "Phenomina". This whole fanfic is for **FUN** if you **DON'T** like it—**DON'T** read it, and **DON'T** flame! If you **like** it great!

SUMMARY: Four Canadian girls are discovered by the JLU and decide to join; there they meet who they thought were just fictional characters in comic books. What has the world come to? Lots of fun in store…give it a shot…you never know right?

All reason and caution was thrown out the window and into the wind as Green Arrow gently placed the body of the brunette on the ground with great care and gentle hands. Furiously, his head turned toward the gunman after a long moment of not being able to take his eyes off of the woman who lay on the pavement. Tears were streaming down his face as a murderous look grew on his face. He picked up the hunting knife that lay close to the girl's body…this would do perfectly…

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" He roared, suddenly charging the man who had shot the woman. The knife blade glistening in the street lamp light as he charged.

Before the gunman even thought to pull the trigger of the automatic weapon, Green Arrow was already there…disarming him and cutting his arm deeply in the process.

There were shouts at him to stop this unnecessary killing of someone; but none of that registered in Green Arrow's brain as he eventually slit his throat. The man had killed the one thing he had sworn to love and protect with his own life…he hadn't expected "to death do us part" to come true so soon…the risk came with the job of course…but…why so soon! Why had God taken her from him? Why?


	2. C1: Discovery I

Disclaimer: I only own "Aviator", "Dusk", "Oracle", and "Phenomena". No one else with super powers.

* * *

"…So, who wants to go and get her? Diana? Shyara? Anyone?" J'onn said after briefing everyone on the situation at hand.

"She sounds like a tree hugger to me…I mean…if you think her power has to do with the elements and she's…like this…" Shyara exclaimed, as her wings stretched out then re- folded themselves.

"She loves nature, but she's not a tree hugger if that's what you're thinking Shyara," Bruce said from where he sat in front of a monitor, scanning over the girls' current biography that they Justice League had accessed. "Canadian?" He wondered allowed.

"Rare…" Clark concluded with a nod as he looked over Bruce's shoulder to confirm what his companion had said.

"Ok…not a tree hugger…the daughter of a logger, with a pet beaver…" she muttered to herself. Diana gave her a look at the comment, having stood close enough to the girl to hear the comment.

"Are there no volunteers?" J'onn asked, looking around the room at all those present. For a long moment, no one said anything.

"I'll go," Green Arrow provided, as he raised a hand in the air. "I'll do it." He confirmed once he knew that almost everyone was looking at him.

He found who he assumed was her in the driveway of her house. There was a tool kit to her right, along with an oilcan, grease can, and water bottle, there were also various metal pieces of metal of which he assumed would be attached to the motor bike that she now sat in front of. From what he saw of her she had short brown hair. As he walked closer, he could see that she wore black jeans with holes in the knees, sturdy shoes (hikers), and a black shirt with an older looking mans dress shirt whose sleeves had been rolled up to her elbows. When she stood up, she turned around; she turned in a full circle, looking for something. Having found it, she smiled in success and bent to pick up what was a pad of paper. He watched her as she flipped through it, still looking for something. Once she found it, she sat back down and began to look through the bike parts that rested on the driveway beside her. She picked up one of the pieces and studied it for a moment before shaking her head with a laugh and putting it on her other side, away from the other parts so that she wouldn't get the rest of them mixed up with it again. She then began to continue what appeared to be cleaning and putting the parts back onto the motor bike that rested in front of her.

Once she was done putting the parts in their proper place on the bike, she gave it a final wipe down and then stood up, moving to put the bike into the garage. It was a beautiful bike; a brand new model, a racing bike clearly, a dark metallic green in color, and by the looks of it; it was one of the more powerful bikes at that. _It must have cost a pretty penny_ he thought to himself as he walked up onto the driveway from the road of the quiet crescent by which the house was situated.

When she came back out of the garage to pick up the remaining objects on the driveway, she looked directly at him and shook her head before continuing on with picking up the objects. Once all of them were put in their proper place she came out shaking her head and wiping her hands on a rag to rid them of some of the grease and oil that she had gotten on them.

"Halloween is still months away…" She joked with a small smile on her face as she approached him calmly. She kept her distance. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked calmly.

"I'm sorry about the clothes, I didn't get a chance to change…I'm looking for Allison James…this is where she lives isn't it?" He replied, studying her fully.

Whoever she was she had bright green eyes and a calm and gentle look on her face, but by the way she stood and carried herself as she walked, he assumed that it would be a bad idea to pester or harm her in any way. "Who wants to know?" She countered cautiously.

"The Justice League." He stated as though it was obvious. _Does she not know about us?_ He thought.

She scoffed at the statement, raising her eyebrows and turning away from him slightly. "You're going to have to think of a better explanation than that I'm afraid…that was just…pathetic…"

_ Do something that will force her to use her powers Oliver_ he heard in his right ear.

_Pretty Bird…I'm not about to pull my bow out on this girl!_ He protested with a thought

_ Just do it! _Three more voices chimed.

Reluctantly, he removed his bow from its place strapped to his back. After stringing it quietly, he reached into his quiver and picked out a simple arrow, and began to stretch the bow back to its limits. He let the arrow fly seconds after the girl turned back around to look at him. She ducked her head just in time, avoiding it skinning her cheek bone as he intended to do no more harm than that at most. She stared at him as he replaced that arrow with another in his bow.

Just before he was about to let the arrow fly toward her like the previous one, she charged toward him; timing it perfectly so that she reached him before the arrow was released into the air. She was on his right side, against the arrow which she quickly snapped by slamming an open hand against it just before it was let go. She then grabbed hold of the bow and threw it as far away from them as she possibly could. After which she served him an uppercut to the stomach in fury.

"What the hell are you on ass hole?" She demanded glaring at him furiously. "Firing an ARROW at someone who's done nothing! You're insane!"

"I'm trying to prove something if you don't mind!" He exclaimed after recovering from her hit.

She took a couple more steps back and away from him, giving herself some time incase he decided to attack her again. "And that would be what exactly?" she asked, breathing a little heavier than before. _This is the last thing I want to be doing today…_she thought as she kept her eye steady on him.

"That you have a power that the Justice League wants to have as an ally!" He explained quickly.

"The 'Justice League' is a piece of fiction! There is no such thing!" The girl exclaimed angrily.

"Look…what do I have to do to prove it to you!" He exclaimed in exasperation, staring expectantly at her.

"You're the Green Arrow…right?" She asked, studying his uniform. She crossed her arms, thinking of something she could do to see if it was really him or not.

He nodded. _Where is she going with this?_ He thought to himself as he heard the same question in his ear.

"What are your sons' names?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

_ How does she know about Robert and Connor?_ He thought as his eyebrows shot up toward his hairline. "Robert and Connor." He stated cautiously.

"What is Black Canary's _real _name?"

"Dinah…." Was all he would say to that particular question.

"And you are Oliver Queen from Star City?"

"Yes."

"Holy Shit…" She breathed out slowly. "Sorry about the…punch…" she said gently as she rubbed her forehead gently.

"It's fine…if you don't mind my asking… how do you know all of this." He asked.

"Like I said…its all fiction…I'm still not sure if you're _the_ Green Arrow…any fan of yours would know the answers to the questions I just asked you…all you have been to me for the past lifetime is fiction, some hero in a costume in a _Comic Book_ not a real person who's actually died and been resurrected to save his once-upon-a-time side-kick!" She exclaimed in exasperation as she watched him intently.

"What about the other members of the Justice League?" He asked, now curious.

"They're fiction too! Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, J'onn J'onnz, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and man, even Flash! EVERYONE was/is fictional! Comic book characters who went around saving the world!" She replied. _What has the world come to? Why is it so hard to believe that they're all real? It could very well be some sort of sick joke!_ She thought as she sat down, trying to absorb this weird blow of information she hadn't even been told by the man a few feet in front of her.

"Did you have any idea that you had a power? Some form of knowledge that you could do things that the average person couldn't do?" He asked her.

"No." She lied. Of course she knew she had a power! She was able to lift a motor bike with ease…with one hand! (She hadn't dared to try anything heavier). She also noticed that she had a strange affect on nature around her as well as the other elements. She was able to create and manipulate the elements for heavens sake! When she thought about what it would be like to be something she wasn't and other people were around they weren't able to see her…that she found really odd in particular.

"Would you mind terribly coming to the Watch Tower to find out?" He asked her.

"I'm not going…sorry…no offence…but I have no idea if you're a psycho or not so I'm not going anywhere with you." She objected, now with a gentle look on her face.

"None taken…very well then…I'm not going to force you…but…would you mind if I come back sometime?" He responded, good naturedly. He watched as she visibly relaxed at his statement…maybe she could trust him after a little while?

"Umm…sure…" She sighed with an unsure note in her voice.

"I'll go then…Allison…" He said with a nod and a slight tip of his hat. Before she could respond, he began walking away down the street and around the corner.

Back at the Watch Tower, Oliver placed his hand on his stomach as Black Canary and the founders all approached him with inquisitive looks on their faces. "She's been trained to fight, and I think she possesses super strength as well…something cracked when she hit me…rather at least _five_ things cracked when she hit me…" He deduced for them.

"Lets get you to the Medics." Black Canary said with a laugh.

_I 'forgot' my bow…I'll have to go back for it…_he thought with a small smirk on his face.

Allison looked around calmly. He'd forgotten his bow…that meant he would come back for it whether or not she wanted him to. It had landed on the lawn of the neighbor across the street. After she retrieved it; she walked into the garage to find the Arrow stuck in the door leading into the house. With a sigh, she walked up to it and pulled it out. Damage to the door was minimal, so there wasn't much to worry about. She then turned her attention to the bow that had been left behind. There was no damage to it at all. It was a compound bow, with a metal center for where the arrow would rest while taking aim. The rest of the bow was a deep mahogany wood.

_He'll be back for his bow_ she thought with a smirk on her face…something had drawn her to this man, and the fact that she didn't know _what_ bothered her a bit.


	3. C2: Discovery II

Allison sat on the floor of her bedroom; it was in the process of being painted a navy blue, and there were boxes everywhere, marked "clothes", "writing", "Books", "Linen", and more. There was a headboard leaning against one wall, and pieces of the bed frame against the wall as well. On the floor on which she sat was two mattresses one on top of the other; waiting for the bed to be built.

She sat on her bedroom floor studying the arrow that had been embedded in the garage door the previous day. Green Arrow still hadn't returned for his bow. _Well…if he is the real Green Arrow, he's probably busy saving Star City or something to that effect. _She thought as she turned the arrow over in her hands for the umpteenth timethat day.

There was a knock on the door, and a head popped in, then the rest of the body followed. "Allie, why are you still in here?" The girl asked. Allison stood, and looked at the girl in front of her. The girl was an inch or two shorter than her, wore glasses over her blue eyes, and had her wavy brown hair tied in a pony tail at the back of her head. She looked to be a very energetic person, and smiled expectantly with her hand on her hips as she waited for Allison's answer to the question.

"I can't stop mulling over something that happened yesterday Danielle- " She began, but was cut off before she could continue.

"What happened yesterday that you didn't tell me about?" Danielle demanded, her face now serious, as her eyes narrowed.

Allison sighed before walking past her friend and up the stairs toward the kitchen on the main floor of the house. Heading toward the fridge, and pulling out a Coke, she began to tell her what happened the previous day while she was working on her motor bike. She watched her friends facial expressions change from calm to shocked, to laughing, and then to seriousness during the time in which she took to tell the story.

As she leaned against the kitchen counter, she sipped the coke and watched Danielle, waiting for the comment bound to come as soon as she recovered from the shock of the story, and being informed that this person had claimed to be Green Arrow, and had said that all of the super heroes that she believed to be fictional were, in fact, real.

"What?" She drew the word out for a long moment, staring at her friend with eyes wide and mouth open.

Allison nodded, "I know…its crazy…but there was something about him that just…I don't know…made _part_ of me believe what he said…I can't explain it…but…I think if he comes back…I might consider going…but not without you, Megs, and Heather. We all have some power…we just…don't talk about it." She tried to say with confidence, unsure of what would happen when the strange man came back.

"I'd go with you whether or not you wanted me to Hun," Danielle stated as she rummaged through the fridge to grab herself a coke as well. "I _hate_ this pink…we have to re-paint the kitchen." She said pointing at the nearest wall in front of them.

Allison laughed at this. "We always did hate pink in the kitchen right?" She joked. Danielle laughed along with her.

* * *

Later on in the evening, Allison was home alone once more when there was a knock on the front door. With a sigh, she got up off of the living room floor, setting down the television remote as she walked past the kitchen table to go to the front door.

When she opened the door, she saw that it was "Green Arrow" and smiled slightly when he looked at her. "Can I help you?" She asked, knowing fully well what he had come back for.

"I believe I left my bow here yesterday?" He responded, raising an eyebrow at her as he adjusted his hat.

"Oh yeah; that, well, come in, I'll go get it." She told him, opening the door further as she walked back into the house and he stepped into the entrance.

"I noticed your Bike yesterday, it must have cost a pretty penny!" He called to her as she went to retrieve the item he had come back for.

"Tell me about it," She replied, coming back toward him with the bow in hand. "It cost a lot, but that baby's worth it, I love that thing. Here you go." She said, handing him the bow delicately.

"Do you have any experience?" He asked her, gesturing to the bow as he examined it to make sure it hadn't been damaged in the throw it was dealt the previous day.

"About fifteen minutes to an hour worth…that's all, we had a chance to do archery in the eighth grade on a camping trip…that's it…ten pound bow, fifteen arrows, and the target was twenty feet away," She answered. "It's fun though, from what I remember of doing it." She added with a smile.

"Who's your favorite super hero? If you don't mind me asking." He pondered as he leaned against the wall.

_Why is he making this last as long as possible?_ She thought as she laughed at the question before looking at her bare feet. When she looked back up, he was smiling at her. _There's something about this guy…_ "Why do you want to know?" She countered with a raised eyebrow.

"It might help me get you to the Watchtower if I can bring along your favorite super hero." He said truthfully.

"Well you needn't go to such lengths to get me there…just yet…besides…my favorite super hero is in this room already." She replied, beginning to blush.

"Me?" He wondered allowed, his eyebrows rose a bit at the comment. "Why me?"

Allison shrugged, leading him into the kitchen. "You're the only _normal_ person in the League as far as I'm concerned…except for being an extreme liberal that is." She explained.

"Not a politics fan?" He supplied.

"Never have been, never will be."

"Why?"

"To complicated for me, when I try to pay attention to it I get lost in the arguments. I prefer to sit back and watch the screaming as it happens." She explained with a laugh and another shrug.

"What will it take to get you to the Watchtower?" He asked suddenly.

"That my three best friends come with me, but they'll take a lot more convincing than me, and even I'm not fully convinced yet."

"Who are their favorite supers?"

"If I still don't believe you're genuine, why would I tell you that?"

"Good point."

"I know."

They stood watching each other closely for a long minute waiting for the other person to say something. Allison watched him, trying to think of something he could do to prove to her that he was _the_ Green Arrow that she loved so much.

Whereas Green Arrow stood marveling at Allison, wondering how she could know so much about him and not think of the possibility that he could really exist. He wanted to prove to her that he was the one and only Green Arrow, but he didn't know how…he needed her to trust him, but she didn't seem like the kind of person that handed that out easily. "Will you go out to dinner with me?" He blurted suddenly.

Allison's eyebrows knit in thought. _If he is the green arrow he's with Black Canary…I don't want to bring up problems for them…_she thought. She took a breath before replying slowly. "Seeing as how you're with Black Canary…I'm not so sure about that idea…besides…I already have plans for the night." She responded.

He nodded calmly, accepting her answer. "So there's no hope of getting you to go to the Watch Tower tonight ether?" He inquired.

"Nope."

He sighed. "Very well, I'll try again soon then." He confirmed with a nod, before walking back over to the door.

"You won't just drop it?" Allison suggested hopefully.

"I'm not allowed to drop it, but _I'm _not about to force you into the league like I was." He said, gently touching her bare arm.

"Right." She said as she watched him walk down the steps, and down the driveway, right past Danielle, who stood, staring at him for a moment.

When Danielle finally walked into the house, and took off her shoes at the door, she looked at Allison and squealed. "He's sooo HOT!" she exclaimed, with a broad grin at her friend as she dumped her shoulder bag on the floor.

"God…don't remind me!" Allison replied as she shut the door, and leaned heavily on it with a grin.

"Why did he come back?" Danielle demanded as they both walked into the furniture-less living room and sat on the floor in front of the T.V.

"He forgot his bow yesterday, so he came back for it I-" Allison cut herself off and ran down a flight of stairs into the basement, down the hall and into her bedroom where she quickly opened the box labeled "Pictures and such". It took very little time to find what she had been looking for. Once she found it, she unrolled what was a poster of the Green Arrow. After studying it for a moment. "It really is him…" She breathed. "I can't believe it! It's really him!" She exclaimed in triumph.

"What are you talking about this time?" Danielle asked, walking over to her friend and looking at the poster over her shoulder. "Oh my…." She concluded. "It _is_ him." She added, shocked.

"That means that everything he's said about everyone being real is..." Allison began, still staring at the poster.

"True." They said in unison.

Allison quickly began to roll up the poster quickly and in silence. When she put the poster down, she turned around and looked at Danielle. She smiled. "We have a Club to get ready for, we're supposed to meet Heather and Megs there in 45 minutes and you look like you need to shower girl." She said with a laugh.

Danielle looked herself over. She did need a shower. She was covered in grime from cleaning all day. "You're going to help me pick out an outfit right?" She called as she ran up the stairs.

"Right after you help me with mine!" Allison called after her. She touched her arm tentatively as she looked around her room. _Miniscule tracing device Oliver? I didn't know you pulled tricks like that_. She thought to herself as a smile grew on her face before she turned to one of the two boxes labeled "clothes".

* * *

With a roar, a dark metallic green sports motor bike pulled into the parking lot of the underground club nearby, followed closely by a red 2009 mustang convertible. Out of the convertible came a beautiful girl that stood at about five foot three, she had brown hair pulled into a half ponytail at the back of her head, and the rest of her shoulder length hair had a gentle but elegant curl in it, she had bright and happy blue eyes. She wore a red dress that cut off at her mid thigh, and had a slit on the right side going two inches higher. It was spaghetti strapped, and shimmered slightly in the pale light of the street lamps, showing off her legs, she also wore simple bright red shoes that looked like ballet slippers. She carried no bag or shawl, she turned after locking her car, toward the motor bike and leaned against the car patiently.

The bikes engine turned off and so did the head lights. Once the kickstand was on the ground, the rider straitened their body, and took off the helmet that covered their head and facial features. Now free of the helmet, the brown hair, and green eyes of the woman were reviled. Getting off of the bike, she walked over to the woman in the red dress and put her helmet in the back seat of the convertible; shaking her hair free of the mat that it had temporarily become on her ride here. She then took off her leather jacket, and revealed a green racer back tank top that was solid in the straps and breast area, but became mesh closely after that, it then cut off just at her bottom ribs, showing off her flat toned stomach. Reaching down, the girl took off her riding boots and socks, as well as the leather that she wore to protect her legs. Underneath these, she wore a pair of old jean short shorts. After throwing the remainder of her motor bike wear into the back of the convertible, she reached into the back seat once more, and pulled out a simple pair of flip-flops that she quickly slipped onto her feet. Smiling, she leaned against the convertible beside the first girl and they waited.

Soon enough, what they were waiting for pulled up in the parking spot on the other side of the motorbike. It was a large black truck. Two girls hopped out of it and walked over to the other two.

One of them (the driver) had mid back dark brown hair that she left down, and hazel eyes. She wore a black tank top with mesh sleeves, and black Capri pants that were bunched up along the seems due to the style of having rope in them so the length could be adjusted, as well as simple white sandals. She grinned when she saw the first two girls.

The Second girl came around the truck quickly, she also had brown hair that was just past her shoulders in length, she had different colored eyes, one was a hazel color, and the other eye was more of a sea green color. She, like the girl who drove the convertible, had chosen to wear a dress; she wore a light purple halter top dress that reached her mid thigh, it was loose and flowed gently as she walked. She wore modest heels, not even an inch high, they were a beige color.

"And here I was thinking that the two of you would be late!" The girl in the red dress chimed with a smile.

"How was work Megs? (She looked at the girl in the purple dress) Heather? (She looked at the girl in black)." Allison asked. With a smile "Oh! Heather, before I forget, did you bring the cords so that I could strap in my bike when we leave?"

The girl wearing black nodded. "Sure did. And work was work."

"In other words, annoying models complaining that the clothes are to modest right?" Stated the girl in the red dress.

"Right in one Danielle." Heather confirmed.

"Megs? How was work?" Danielle asked the girl.

"Oh the usual crazy people doubting my mathematical skills." She laughed. They all did. "Let's go into the club already! I want to dance!" She exclaimed.

Once more everyone laughed. Linking arms, the four girls began the short walk across the parking lot, and to the rear entrance of what appeared to be a theater. Walking in through the back; they were met by red lights, and a tall and gruff looking bouncer, who was dressed entirely in black, and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. He grinned however, when he saw them enter. "I was beginning to think we weren't going to see you tonight ladies!" He exclaimed as he uncrossed his arms and pulled a wrist band out of his back pocket. "Who's the designated driver? It's not Allie again is it?" He added, looking at the said girl with sympathy.

"I'm afraid it is Ryan, but don't worry about it, I'm good with it, I don't like alcohol to begin with remember?" Allison laughed as she held her wrist out to him. He put the wrist band on her and laughed along with the comment.

"You can't stay away from it forever." He pointed out.

"I can sure as hell try." Allison countered as she and her friends walked past him and into the club.

When the doors opened, the music blared against their ears suddenly, but they adjusted to it quickly enough, and made their way through the crowd slowly to the middle of the dance floor.

It almost seemed like every one in the city was there but that wasn't possible, the club had a maximum of 700 people, and the city was roughly 200, 000. Goths were there, as well as punk, every style of person was there ether sitting at the bar or at a table, or on the dance floor.

You came in a group of two or more, you could never come by yourself. If you came by yourself you were prone to be bothered, so you had to be with at _least_ one other person. You wouldn't be followed if you left the club, no…the bouncers would make sure of that. They saw who you came in with, and knew exactly what even the slyest of persons looked like as you left, and if they were suspicious of that person, would pull them aside, and buy you enough time to leave the area safely. For the regulars, they would sometimes walk out of the club with you if they thought that you were being followed. It may be an underground club, but it was owned by the bouncers, and bartenders who knew exactly what they were doing, since this was their domain, and was therefore, safe. They were a good group who tolerated drugs only as far as pure marijuana (which was actually sold there by a reliable source), if you smoked it, or were planning to, you had to go into the other end/room of the club where there was a bar and more speakers for the music.

Allison smiled at the familiar sight of the club, and walked over to the bar with her friends where she sat on one of the bar stools and yelled a conversation over the music with the bartender. As her friends downed their drinks gradually.

"Designated driver AGAIN B.J.!" The bar tender yelled over the noise. She was a beautiful woman, relaxed facial features, intense electric blue eyes, and radiant long red hair that reached her mid-back without being tied back.

"'Fraid so Jen! I really don't mind though! I'm an anti-alcohol person! Remember?" Allison yelled back.

"You can't avoid it forever B.J.!" Jen yelled back

"You sound just like Ryan!" Allison exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation.

At this statement Jen blushed like mad, and Allison grinned madly, knowing that they loved each other very much…even if they never said it to each other. "Megan's itching to go and dance!" Jen yelled, pointing at the said girl who had downed her drink and was watching the dance floor.

Heather turned from her drink to Allison. "We're all going to go dance! Do you want to join or sit for a bit?" She yelled.

"You all go ahead! I'm gonna stay for a little longer! I'll come find you!" Allison yelled back with confidence.

* * *

Four men stood and watched the backs of the four girls as they linked arms and walked into the club. The first of which had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a navy blue muscle shirt, baggy black jeans, black shoes, and a simple silver chain that was long enough to hang just below his collar bone. He stood with a calm, but powerful air around him. He smiled. _I haven't been to an underground club in years. _He thought as he continued to look at the door which the girls had walked behind.

The second of the four had dark brown hair and brown eyes as well. He stood slightly shorter than the first, and wore a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, black jeans, and black dress shoes. On his right hand he had an initial ring with a 'W' engraved in it. He looked like he wanted to be elsewhere, but at the same time knew that he could unwind here as well.

The third man in the group was only slightly shorter than the first. He had messy short red hair, and laughing green eyes. He had his left ear pierced in the cartilage, and in that place was a silver ring with a hematite bead. He wore a red dress shirt with the first few buttons undone, with the sleeves rolled up to his mid forearm, along with this; he wore a pair of white pants with white shoes. He stood in a relaxed position; and his hands in his pockets as he grinned. He had his mind set on something.

The fourth man of the group was roughly the same height as the second in the group. He had blonde hair, a mustache, goatee, and green eyes. He stood with his right thumb looped through a belt loop on his blue jeans, he also wore a long-sleeved green shirt; the sleeves of which were pushed up to his elbows. On his feet was a pair of white sneakers, and around his neck was a long silver chain with a ring hanging from it.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" The man in black implored, looking at the man in the green shirt.

"To un-wind." The man in green lied. _And to get these girls to go to the watchtower with us._ He silently added.


	4. C3: Memory

Disclaimer: I only own the characters Megan, Heather, Allison, and Danielle, as well as the plot, nothing else belongs to me.

* * *

"_It's not your time, you're being sent back to your husband child."_

"_I'm going to live? That shot killed me almost instantly! You're still going to let me live?"_

"_Yes child; he needs you more than you can possibly imagine."_

"_What can I do in return?"_

"_He will need you, tend to him."_

_

* * *

_

Someone was crying. "Please be ok." was being repeated over and over into the left ear while there was a tight grip on both of her hands fingers. There was something on the shoulder and another thing circled above the head and down to the shoulder that the head was resting on. The weight was comforting.

After barely opening the eyelids, a sliver of blinding light blared through. It took a long moment for the identical emerald orbs to focus, and become accustomed to the surroundings once again.

The comforting weight suddenly lifted, feeling the hitch in breathing. Pale green eyes, short blonde hair, and a gote came into view with a strong jaw and cheekbones.

Green met wit green, and suddenly the body felt as though it was being crushed. The weight was suddenly thrown off, however, when a voice in the distance spoke up, "You're going to crush her!" It reprimanded.

Barely shifting and allowing eyes to re-focus, was all that was needed to quiet the voice.

The comforting weight was back. It was to the side and the body was consumed in warmth and love when it was held tightly, but gently.

Indeed she would recover. She fell asleep once more as she felt drops of water fall against the skin of her neck.


	5. C4: Discovery III

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the next chapter, and I'm sorry that it's not that long! School is a pain, but now that its summer...I have time!!!

* * *

Allison smiled as one of her favorite songs began to play through the speaker system, even louder than the music that had been playing before. The song was called Samurai Hardbeat by DJ Sharpnel. It wasn't popular in most areas; unless the person was into listening to techno dance music.

With her grin growing, she walked out onto the dance floor, her hips already swaying to the heavy beat that she so loved. She didn't care that she was dancing alone; she just listened to the music, and let her body move as it pleased. Even when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap themselves around her waist, all she did was look over her shoulder to look at the person slightly. She recognized him? But where did she recognize him from?

The man who now stood dancing with her, with his arms around her waist; was the man who wore the green long sleeved shirt, the silver chain and ring, and jeans with white sneakers.

"Do I know you?" She asked him as she turned in a full circle. His voice would tell her what she needed to know.

"Quite possibly, you do." Came the short reply.

Allison's eyes widened slightly. How could she not know him? The goatee was a dead give away! "Nice to see you again Oliver Queen…or should I say… 'Green Arrow'!" She chided, but she knew he was going to come. He had put a tracking device on her after all.

Ignoring everything else around her, including the man dancing with her, she continued to dance to her favorite song happily. She wasn't going to let him ruin her one evening of the week that she used to try to unwind. She was surprised however, when he pulled her body closer to his. She could feel the muscles of his chest, abdomen, and arms as their bodies moved to the music.

_Why don't I care about the fact that he's in love with someone else while he's here dancing with me?_ Allison questioned herself as she closed her eyes and allowed her self to be consumed by the music. _I must be out of my mind. _She thought before managing to pull herself away from him to go and find Danielle. Oliver fallowed her quietly. Not willing to let her get away from him this time.

When Allison finally found Danielle; she found her friend dancing with a tall man with dark brown hair and was wearing a navy blue muscle shirt, baggy black jeans, black shoes, and a simple silver chain. The man, having seen her, and Oliver approach him and his dance partner, poked Danielle gently and motioned toward her friend, as well as his.

"I need to talk to you Ellie!" Allison exclaimed over the music, trying to ignore Oliver's hand that had wrapped around her waist. "In private…NOW!" She added; seeing the look Danielle had on her face, which clearly stated that she didn't want to budge from her current position.

Sighing, and knowing fully well that her friend was _not_ about to let this go, Danielle stood on her tippy-toes, and still failed to reach the ear of the man behind her; so he leaned his head down for her. "Be right back." She said, and pulled away from him, walking over to Allison who was tapping her foot with a creeped-out look on her face.

Walking away from the boys a bit, Danielle decided to break the silence between them, "What is going on that you look so freaked out about Allie?" Danielle asked just as they reached the bar. Both of the girls leaned on it, Danielle with her elbows on the bar, and her body facing the dance floor while Allison leaned her right side against the bar.

"He put a tracking device on me and followed us here." Allison answered with a dead serious look on her face, as she kept a close eye on the boys they left in their wake who stood talking to each other calmly on the dance floor.

"Who did?" Danielle pondered, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion at the statement while she turned her body to look at her friend properly.

"'Green Arrow' is who. And I think he brought a couple friends along too." Allison stated gesturing over to the dance floor where they had left the two men standing. Though; now that they were not there other women had flocked over to them to flirt mercilessly.

Both Danielle and Allison could tell that they weren't interested with just a glance; so why couldn't the other girls figure that out?

"I'd say 'Green Arrow' has a thing for you Allie." Danielle quipped with a sly smile on her face as she saw her friend's expression sour a little when she spotted the girls flirting with the guys. One thing Allison missed that Danielle didn't though; was the look Oliver sent in Allison's direction after she had looked away.

Allison scoffed at her friend, "Yeah right Ellie, he's with someone, I highly doubt that he does."

Danielle shrugged again at the statement with a laugh at how oblivious her friend was at the moment. "You should have seen the look he just sent your way then…" Danielle trailed off, suspecting her friends reaction. Just as Danielle thought; Allison smirked, and turned her head away from her friend and the dance floor. "If you think he came with a couple of friends… who do you think he's talking to if you care to guess?"

Allison shrugged, looking back over to her friend, "I have a hunch, but I'm not too sure at the moment…"She trailed off calmly. "Go back and dance with him…you know you want to so go already."

"Then what was the whole point in us coming over here!" Danielle exclaimed, her arm waiving in the air as she did so.

"He's dancing with me as though I'm his girlfriend, and _we _know I'm not! Oh just shut up and go already!" Allison exclaimed back with a laugh as she watched her friends face gradually turn red in agitation.

"I'll never understand you, Allie…" Danielle said, calm once more.

"How do you expect to understand me, when I can't even understand myself?" Allison countered to Danielle's retreating back.

* * *

Heather was once again sitting at the bar, only minutes after going out onto the dance floor with Danielle and Megan. She held a dry martini in her right hand, swirling it around as she watched a blonde man come up behind Allison and start dancing with her. She also saw a dark haired man come up to Danielle and (appeared to) asked her for a dance. She had lost track of Megan for the moment. Then, a man sat beside her at the bar and asked for a scotch, while waiting for his drink, they made eye contact and started a conversation.

"Spot any friends?" The man asked, he wore entirely black, the top three buttons or so of his dress shirt were undone. He had dark brown hair, and eyes, and had a closed look on his face.

"…A few…you?" Heather asked in response, a small smile on her face.

"…One or two." Came the short reply.

"I'm Heather."

"Bruce."

And that was the end of their conversation, both of them seemed content to just sit and sip on their drinks.

* * *

She grinned, _Wow…he's cute _she thought to herself as her light purple dress swayed gently as she danced. She had spotted a red head with green eyes who was wearing a red shirt, white pants and white shoes. He was walking strait toward her as though he already knew her. Why did she feel so comfortable with him when he placed his hands on her hips and began dancing with her? Why did she let him pull her body up against his? What was she doing? She doesn't know this guy! She couldn't help but smile as their eyes met and she could tell that he was a happy guy in general when she first looked into them for a long enough moment.

Out of the corner of her eye; she saw Danielle and Allison talking with two guys just before the two girls walked away and over to the bar. It wasn't long before Danielle came back to the dance floor to continue dancing with her partner, and the blonde of the two men walked over to the bar to an annoyed looking Allison.

"Friends of yours?" asked the red-head, following her line of site.

"Yeah…and one of them doesn't look as happy as she normally is on Fridays." Megan replied.

"That's no fun…but it looks like one of my friends is trying to cheer her up oddly enough. I'm Wally; what's you're name?" Wally introduced as he brought her attention back to him.

"I'm Megan; it's nice to meet you, have you ever been to the Silver Dragon before?"

"I'm sorry…'Silver Dragon'?"

"Oh…that's the name of the club you're in at the moment Wally."

"Ahh…no, this is the first time in a long time that I've been in a club; I must say that I am enjoying myself." Wally confessed as he tried to pull her body closer to his.

"Would that be because of the number of drinks you've consumed, the music, or the company?" Megan inquired with a raised eyebrow, allowing her body to commence dancing to the rhythm the speakers were pumping out.

Wally grinned like a madman, causing Megan to let out a laugh, "All of the above; but at the top of the list is _easily_ the company."

Allison sighed heavily as she saw Oliver walking over to her once Danielle re-claimed her dance partner from him. She looked over her shoulder and over to Jen who had just walked over to her to see if she wanted something to drink.

"No thanks Jen, not yet anyway." Allison responded after thinking for a moment. _I may end up ignoring the fact that I'm the designated driver before the night is out…_she thought to herself in a sour mood. Why won't this guy leave her alone already?

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, there should be another one coming soon! keep your fingers crossed! 


	6. IMPORTANT

Hello to all of the readers!

First, myself and co –author (Erubadhriel Moon) would love to thank you all for reading our fan fiction "Four is the Common Denominator", but I would like to inform you that we will be removing the story chapter by chapter as we re-write and properly edit the Story. After a long time of not looking at it, we have decided to re-vamp the story, put in more detail, and add to the story line a little further.

The new first chapter will be up shortly, and the fan fiction will have a new title, "Northern Lights".

For the time where Erubadhriel and I are working on the new story, we will be leaving "Four is the Common Denominator" up for those of you who would like to re-read, or later compare the two, though it will be removed once the new version is caught up.

Thank you,

Bonnie285


End file.
